The overall goal of the Administrative Core of the Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) Appalachian Center for Cellular transport in Obesity Related Disorders (ACCORD) at the Marshall University School of Medicine (MUSOM) is to provide administrative oversight for the career development of ACCORD investigators as well as growth and sustainability of Center infrastructure. We envision the creation of a national center of excellence to promote cellular transport physiology in obesity related disorders at MUSOM, as this institution is at the epicenter of the obesity epidemic of this region. The emphasis of biomedical research will be on cellular and molecular transport abnormalities in obesity associated conditions such as dyslipidemia, hypertension, certain tumors and developmental disabilities. A comprehensive plan for administrative, fiscal, and scientific support will be established and implemented to assure appropriate supervision and direction of ACCORD. A robust plan for individual and group mentoring will be implemented as a foundational component of this COBRE. Mentoring will encompass all aspects of development of junior investigators including, but not limited to, management of lab finances and personnel, meeting individual time- framed research goals, preparation of manuscripts and presentations, development of extramural grants including R01 level funding proposals, and any additional individualized needs as identified. The expected outcome is successful acquisition of R01 NIH funding to sustain and build upon the research foundations that are already established. To further advance the research capacity, ACCORD will closely interact with existing resources (e.g., WV INBRE, UK/MU CTSA), and establish new programs. These will include 1. the Biostatistics and Study Design preCore and Mentoring and Workforce Development preCore that will be grown during phase I to become a full Cores in Phase II of this COBRE; and, 2. Pilot funding to enhance molecular and intracellular regulation of cellular transport in obesity related disorders. Finally, formative and summative evaluation of scientific integrity, progress, and accomplishments of ACCORD will be regularly conducted in a comprehensive manner. Based on results and advice of the Internal Advisory Committee (including its Executive Committee) and External Advisory Committee, appropriate corrective steps, as well as prospective steps to advance the mission of the ACCORD COBRE, will be regularly instituted. With this innovative and much needed Appalachian region program, we will train the next generation of investigators to conduct cellular transport research in obesity which contributes to much of the health care disparities not only in WV, but also in many other regions of this country.